Four Things
by k2gal615
Summary: Sonny sold Chad to the media fast friends and she feels bad...What will happen when she tells him face to face? Long One-shot


It was a beautiful sonny day in California. The breeze swept through my hair lightly every few seconds as I sat on a picnic table, reading my favorite Shakespeare work, Romeo and Juliet. It is not particularly hot today, but I knew it would reach the temperature of ninety soon, since the sun was reaching the highest point in the sky.

It has been two days since I, Sonny Munroe, sold Chad Dylan Cooper to the media and, being the nice person that I unfortunately am, I feel horrible. Every time Chad Dylan Cooper even takes one step outside, the media is right there, flashing pictures, asking for quotes, and any little thing possible to make him slip up. But Chad Dylan Cooper is not one to let the paparazzi get to him. No. Chad was the kind of person that was not fazed by this abrupt new obsession, or so it would seem. He didn't care why they took pictures of him, he just liked the pictures. So everyday, about noon, he would come out, deny a few rumors, and then just sit.

So why am I sitting here when I know perfectly well Chad Dylan Cooper would come out any minute? Do I have a hidden crush on him? Not at all. That is preposterous. In fact, it is quite the opposite. I hate, no loath, no despise that jerk that used me for press, the only thing he loves more in this world than himself. No I just want to sit out here and read. I mean, it's such a nice day outside, so why not relax while I have the time, right?

Just about then, I heard a door open. I looked to see if maybe Tawni came out to get me, but no; I saw Chad. He opened the door and came out. Except, I could swear I saw something different in his face. I mean I wasn't that close to him, but I could almost see him frowning? Was he taking a breath as if to ready himself for what he knew was to be outside? I couldn't be sure. But then I saw the normal Chad smile form on his face as he walked defiantly passed the press. Then he looked at me, oh no, had I been starring? I turned back to my book, but I couldn't help hear my heart beating. I heard it say, "Ooooo it's Chad Dylan! And he's coming over here, yes!" But then my head joined in saying, "Ahhhhhh ahhhh run! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" I couldn't believe the battle between the two. What was going on? What was my heart talking about? I didn't like Chad Dylan Cooper. I mean he was the biggest jerk on the planet! He was a money grabbing, back-stabbing, ego-manic, with gorgeous blue eyes and perfect windswept hair. And he wasn't that mean. He helped with Eric before. Omg! What am I thinking? What is wrong with me! I like Chad Dylan Cooper. I can't lie anymore! Ah I like Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What was that, Sonny?" said Chad.

"What? (did I really say that out loud! Oh of course I did! Gah!) Oh nothing. What's up Chad?"

"What you haven't picked up a tabloid lately?" he asked, amused, "I'm all over the front cover, 'Teen Jerk uses Teen Sweetheart'. You should love it, really. Great press for you. Now they can, uh, really see the real you." Chad actually sounded glad at the last part. Gosh did I hate it when he was so nice! He turned to walk away. But I grabbed his hand. Whoa! I couldn't believe the electricity I felt right then. It was amazing. I think he felt it too because when he turned around, I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his and saw the second new look for today; he looked unguarded, as if he wasn't expecting that. Then I saw the look in his eye change back to normalcy, like 'why are you touching me'. Then I realized that I forgot to speak. I guess he could make me do that sometimes. Gah! How embarrassing!

"Wait!" I said, urgently as if he had already run away.

"I am, Munroe. I have things to do." He said, trying to recover from his momentary lapse.

"Umm well. I'm…I'm really sorry, Chad. Really. I mean I didn't know the media would be all like, mean about it…" I continued to talk but I knew I sounded stupid; it was because I just wanted to hold his hand again so much that it like killed my insides. They were squirming with anxiety. I just wanted to hold his hand forever, never let it go. Was that too much to ask? Well, maybe, this was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Right. How could you not know how terrible the paparazzi would be? But it doesn't matter, Sonny. I guess I deserve it."

"You definitely do." But deep down, I knew he didn't; I knew he was wrong. He deserved to be treated just like any other human being, even if he was a jerk sometimes. But I can't forget the times he helped me too. I saw the real Chad, the one no one else saw; the sweet caring Chad Dylan that was the one I knew. And I loved him for it. Wait…what? I love him? Yes. Yes. Yes, I do. Yeah, I do. And I don't care what his cast or mine says. I love Chad Dylan Cooper.

I must have smiled or something odd, because he looked at me with insanity and even some hurt written all over his face.

"So you think I deserve this?" he said, nonchalantly.

"No!" I exclaimed right away. I blushed and repeated, "No, no you don't. I'm sorry, Chad." I sat back down on the table. When did I even stand up?

He sat next to me. He didn't speak for a little while. He looked as if he was deciding whether or not to continue. I could see the battle happening as I looked into his eyes. Was I starring again? I don't think he noticed though.

A second later he picked up his head. Now we were about an inch apart. I hadn't even noticed that I had gotten closer to him. Cheese, Chad Dylan Cooper, you mess me up!

"Well," he began. I sensed the unguarded edge in his voice. This third new thing that I had never seen before made me want to reach out even more and grab hold of his hand or face or anything, just to be with him. I was pulled out of my thoughts as he spoke again, "If this was the only way they could see the real Sonny Munroe, I'm glad it happened." He didn't look at me as he finished, "I—shouldn't have—used you, Sonny.—you are---you are---the ---_last—_person that I would—_ever_—want to hurt. " I sat there listening to every single word, and after each pause, my heart jumped and my breathing quicken. I almost expected him to kiss me right then.

But he didn't. No. He straightened his spine and sat up all the way. Then he composed himself and said, "Well Sonny, hope I don't catch you later." I was awestruck as he started to get up. He moved slower than usually, which pulled me out of shock long enough to realize, just then, his last few words, he had been acting.

Thinking quickly, I jumped to my feet. I grabbed his arm and pulled it with all of my strength and I ran. He pleaded for me to let go a myriad of times. But I would not. Not until we reached a place of safety, far from the press and the two casts that would keep us apart forever, if they could.

Safety, I decided, was the forest, one of the only ones in California, and not too far from the sets. But by the time we got there, we were both out of breath and tired. He looked at me funny.

"What was—that for?" he said, angry, between breaths. "I'm shooting in less than twenty minutes!"

"I guess we better get this over with then. What is going on here, Chad? I'm really confused!" I began, starting in a quiet tone, but it escalated after each world. "If you can't---" My voice was stopped by the sudden, sharp movement of Chad. He took two of his fingers and placed them right over my lips. I was stunned so I sat there and just let him say what he needed. And I didn't start talking again, even long after he moved his fingers away.

"Look, Sonny." He smiled brightly, "I like you ok? I just don't want to ruin what we have."

'And what exactly do we have, Chad?" I said.

"We are both on two wonderful shows with amazing friends. Our relationship would mess that up."

I moved a foot closer. I was now an inch away. And when he tried to back up, I put my hand on his back. Then I whispered, "I don't care about the consequences. You're the only thing I want and I don't care what they say. I just care about you, Chad." I couldn't believe that all came out of my mouth. I had just realized, no more than ten minutes ago, that I liked and even loved this guy. And now, here I am proclaiming it to him indirectly? Wow. I backed up after a second in amazement. I expected him to run away but he didn't. He actually just pulled me closer. I was so into it, until I remembered something he said.

"You think my show is wonderful?" I asked. Of course, dumb Sonny always brought up the silly stuff in a moment.

"Of course!" he said, like it was obvious, "Your show, your friends…all wonderful I will support you whatever you do! I will hold you up. You are all I have and I know I haven't been the best person to you, but I hope you can forgive me for that because, I know you are gonna think this is odd, but I really, really care about you. I like you, a lot. So, um yeah." He stood there awkwardly for a second as I took in this fourth new Chad moment. About ten seconds later, when he was probably beginning to get insecure, I hugged him deeply and warmly. He greatly accepted the hug and returned it just the same. I didn't want to let go. We stood there like that for ten minutes. He kissed my head and then I pulled apart, slowly. I let him look at me for a second then he kissed me. I was wonderful. I could feel the angels singing to us. Then he let go and I started to go crazy, wanting him to touch me again. But he took my hand. And with that we started to walk back to our sets. I didn't know what I was going to tell them and I didn't look like he didn't either. But it didn't matter because we had each other.

And the whole way back, I had a song stuck in my head by one of my favorite girl bands the Veronicas.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

**The end! Thanks for reading! I got the inspiration from that song by the Veronicas. I love them so you should listen to there music…they went on tour with Demi and Jobros last summer and they are amazing and Untouched (that song) is like one of my favorite songs so….yea. I think I'm gonna do another story with Sonny and Chad and this song b/c if you read the lyrics, really it works sooo well…so yea…so I hope you liked it! Review, review, review! lol**


End file.
